Quests
Quests are special tasks in the open world areas of the Adventure Worlds. Quests DC Comics * A Bankless Task (given by Commissioner Gordon in Gotham City) * Gotham Got Gossip (given by Lois Lane at The Daily Planet) * Brawls Without Borders (given by The Flash in Gotham City) * Rolling in the Deep (given by Perry White in Metropolis) * Servant and Protect (given by Alfred Pennyworth in The Batcave) The Lord of the Rings * Weeding out the Bad Seeds (given by Samwise Gamgee in Hobbiton) * Umbar-water Treasure (given by The Orc Commander at The Agronath) * Cast it into the Fire! (given by Gollum) * Saruman on a Mission (given by Saruman in Mordor) * Watcher in the Water (given by Boromir at the Mines of Moria) The LEGO Movie * Anger Micromanagement (given by Batman (The LEGO Movie) in Bricksburg) * Sign of Trouble (given by Benny in Middle Zealand) * The Dark Knight Philosophies (given by Batman (The LEGO Movie) in the Old West) * Cat Sled Catastrophe (given by Mrs. Scratchen-Post in Bricksburg) * Page Kitty (given by Unikitty in Cloud Cuckoo Land) The Wizard of Oz *Yellow Brick Roadworks (given by the Munchkin Mayor in Munchkin Town) *There's No Place Like Home (given by Auntie Em in Kansas) *If I Only Had the Nerve (given by Cowardly Lion in the Haunted Forest) *If I Only Had A Brain (given by Scarecrow at the Yellow Brick Road) *If I Only Had a Heart (given by Tin Woodman at the Tin Woodman's Hut) Back to the Future * Lens Focus on the Problem (given by Doc Brown in Hill Valley (1885)) * Dog Gone (given by Doc Brown in Hill Valley (2015)) * Bully For You (given by Marty McFly, Jr. in Hill Valley (2015)) * Future Market Sweep (given by Marlene McFly in Hill Valley (2015)) * Barking Mad (given by Seamus McFly in Hill Valley (1885)) Doctor Who * Rude Awakening (given by Madame Vastra in 21st Century London) * Ice Worriers (given by Missy in Mars) * Rusty the Friendly Dalek (Quest) (given by Missy and Rusty the Friendly Dalek in Skaro) * Missed Zygon (given by Missy in 21st Century London) * Birthday Boe (given by Captain Jack Harkness in 21st Century London) * Auton of Trouble (given by Captain Jack Harkness in Trenzalore) * Let Zygons Be Zygons (given by Madame Vastra in 19th Century London) * The Butler Did It (given by Strax in 19th Century London) * All Wound Up (given by Strax in 19th Century London) * Cybermat Infestation (given by Madame Vastra in Telos) Portal 2 * Spray and Pray (given by Cave Johnson) * You Had One Job! (given by Wheatley) * Frankenturrets go to Aperture (given by Wheatley) * The Cake is a Lie (given by Cake Core) * GLaD Hidings (given by GLaDOS) * Assault Cores (given by Adventure Core) * Gel on Your Way (given by GLaDOS) Ninjago * The Tournament of Elements (given by Master Chen at Master Chen's Arena) * Inventor's Inventory (given by P.I.X.A.L. at the Volcano) * No Bones About It (given by Sensei Garmadon in the Valley of Despair) * Elemental Potential (given by Sensei Garmadon in the Valley of Despair) * Do as I Sensei. Not as i Wu (given by Dareth) Scooby-Doo (Theme) * Parental Guidance (given by Dada-Doo and Mumsy-Doo in Fairground) * The Morning After the Fright Before (given by Daphne at the Haunted Mansion) * Mappy Trails (given by Fred near the Haunted Mansion) * A Right Spectacle (given by Velma in the Lighthouse) * A Grave Situation (given by Velma at the Cementery) Legends of Chima * CHI'd up, Cheesed Off (given by Lagravis at the Lion Temple) * Beaver Breakout (given by Bezar at the Beaver Village) * Reegull's Recall (given by Reegull at the Outlands) * Plovar's Dental Dilemma (given by Plovar at the Crocodile Swamp) * Flower Power (given by Gorzan at the Gorilla Village) Ghostbusters * Who Ya Gonna Call? (given by Janine Melnitz at Ghostbusters H.Q.) * Stranger Than Fiction (given by Janine Melnitz at Ray's Bookshop) * Sewer Guide (given by Slimer at the Sewers) * Bookworm Boogie (given by Louis Tully near the Metropolitan Museum of Art) * The Old Man-eating Toaster Bit (given by Vigo at the Metropolitan Museum of Art) Jurassic World * Eggspert Opinion (given by Claire Dearing) * Frightseeing (given by Zach Mitchell) * Do-You-Think-He-Saw-Us (given by Gray Mitchell) * Survival of the Richest (given by Simon Masrani) * T-Minus Rex (given by Lowery) The Simpsons * All You Can't Eat (given by Hans Moleman at Kwik-E-Mart) * Hans Across Springfield (given by Hans Moleman) * Angry Mob Justice (given by Grampa Simpson) * Retrieve the Hounds (given by Groundskeeper Willie at Burns' Mansion) * Meltdown Clean-up (given by Mayor Quimby at Springfield Power Plant) Midway Arcade * Simian Smash (given by George at Rampage City) * Spy Speed Chase (given by Spyhunter) * Defender? I Hardly Know Her (given by Astronaut at Defender Mountain) * Level Incomplete (given by Thyra the Valkyrie at the Gauntlet Labyrinth) * Elf Needs Food (given by Questor the Elf at the Gauntlet Labyrinth) Adventure Time * Caaaaaandy! (given by Princess Bubblegum) * Hambo Hunt (given by Marceline at Tree Fort) * Have You Seen This Penguin? (given by Ice King at Ice King's Castle) * Simon and Marcy (given by Simon via TARDIS Travel) * Tree Trunks' Hot Pies (Given by Tree Trunks at Tree Trunks' Apple Orchad) * Lemon Aid (Given by Earl of Lemongrab and his clone at Castle Lemongrab) * Deduce With Choose Goose (Given by Choose Goose at Candy Kingdom) The A-Team * Lights, Camera... Aquamaniac! (given by John "Hannibal" Smith) * Bugging me (given by Templeton "Faceman" Peck) * The B-Team (given by Colonel Lynch) Mission: Impossible * Knock, Knock! Who's There? (given by Eugene Kittridge) * The Rabbit's Foot, Loose (given by Eugene Kittridge) * Under Choc and Key (given by Eugene Kittridge) * End of a Chimera (given by Eugene Kittridge) * Masquerade (given by Eugene Kittridge) * Seville Surprise (given by Eugene Kittridge) * No-Wind Scenario (given by Eugene Kittridge) * IMF's Got Talent (given by Claire Phelps) Trivia * Various quests in the Adventure Worlds need to be unlocked by finishing other quests or using certain characters, vehicles and/or gadgets in order to be accessed. ** For example, Mappy Trails in the Scooby-Doo World needs The Morning After the Fright Before accomplished before accessing it, the latter also needs Parental Guidance in order to be accessed as well. ** Another example is T-Minus Rex, which you need to solve a puzzle with Chell and the Companion Cube before doing the mission. * Doctor Who World is the Adventure World with the most quests with 10 Quests overall. * So far, the first and only Quest (Gel on Your Way) also acts as a Minikit Event in an Adventure World. * Six quests-givers (Gollum, Benny, Unikitty, Doc Brown, Slimer, Marceline) are playable characters. This gives the possibility that characters such as The Flash and Aragorn could be released as playable characters at some point in the future. Category:Quests Category:Index Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Back to the Future Category:Doctor Who Category:Portal Category:Ninjago Category:Scooby Doo Category:Legends of Chima Category:Ghostbusters Category:Jurassic World Category:The Simpsons Category:Midway Arcade Category:The LEGO Movie Quests Category:Scooby Doo Quests Category:The Wizard of Oz Quests Category:The Simpsons Quests Category:Portal Quests Category:Ninjago Quests Category:Legends of Chima Quests Category:Lord of the Rings Quests Category:Doctor Who Quests Category:Back to the Future Quests Category:Mission Impossible Category:Mission Impossible Quests Category:Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Category:Adventure Time Quests Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Quests